1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle, specifically, a vehicle that includes a power storage device that can be charged using a solar panel mounted in the vehicle and a control device that is configured to control charging and discharging of a power storage device at the time of external power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application publication No. 2014-183670 (JP 2014-183670 A) discloses a vehicle in which a solar panel is mounted. A vehicle that can perform external power supply of supplying electric power to an electrical device outside the vehicle using an on-board power storage device is also known.
When such a solar panel is mounted on a vehicle that can perform external power supply, external power supply over a long time is possible because the external power supply using the power storage device is performed while generating electric power using the solar panel.